El Ciempiés caníbal y La glotona
by Alenogueda5
Summary: Después de que Kaneki viera a Rize en la bodega de Yomo, todo cambio, solo de ver a la persona que le dió fuerza y valor, llorando y pidiendo ayuda a su padre... Fue de desastroso para nuestro ciempiés... Y ¿Que pasaría si nuestro ciempiés se vuelve a enamorar de nuestra glotona compulsiva?
1. chapter 1

Después de que Kaneki viera a Rize en la bodega de Yomo, todo cambio, solo de ver a la persona que le dió fuerza y valor, llorando y pidiendo ayuda a su padre... Fue desastroso para nuestro ciempiés...

¿Y que pasaría si nuestro ciempiés caníbal se vuelve a enamorar de la glotona compulsiva?

Entre todo ese campo de flores estaba el, acostado entré todas ellas, su mirada mostraba tristeza y soledad sintió que unas manos le abrazaba el cuello, un dulce olor como la comida de su madre lo invadió y por unos segundos se sintió tranquilo hasta que escucho

\- Kaneki...

Pov. Kaneki

\- ¿Kaneki?

\- He... A lo siento Tsukiyama, estaba distraído

Tsukiyama suspiro, cerro los ojos y empezó a volver a hablar

\- Te estaba diciendo que los trajes Blancos que pediste ya están listos aun que como ya sabes Naki aún no se acostumbra a la forma...

\- Mm... Claro

Dijo para mirarlo sin interés, tal vez su cuerpo estaba presente pero la mente no, Tsukiyama notó eso y le dijo:

\- Kaneki - kun, te ves un poco distraído, si deseas puedes salir a tomar aire

\- Está bien...

Salio y se dejó caer en un poste, hacía bastante frió pero él no lo sentía pero se percato de que un pequeño recuerdo de Rize paso por su mente... Eso fue extraño... Se dijo a sí mismo, su boca estaba seca y decidió ir por un café

Al entrar a la cafetería:re, mostró una cara de felicidad al ver a Touka aún hay, saludo como siempre y Touka le sirvió una taza de café, probó ese exquisito sabor amargo pero que disfrutaba como nada

\- Sabe muy bueno Touka

Dijo para terminar su taza de café y dar un suspiro satisfactorio, con un sorbo de el café que le traía muy buenos recuerdos de Anteiku pero aún seguía el pensamiento de Rize

\- ¿Te sucede algo, Kaneki?

\- ¿He?, no, estoy bien, ¿Por que preguntas?

\- No lo se, llevas mas de 20 minutos viendo la taza de café vacía, ¿Mas?

Habló Touka para mover un poco la cafetera

\- Mm, claro

Y Touka empezó a servir ese liquido marrón en la taza de porcelana

\- Gracias Touka-san

\- De nada

La mirada de Kaneki choco con la suya, un extraño sentimiento apareció, tal vez la vergüenza, rápidamente Touka volteo hacia otro lado y Kaneki tomo un sorbo de del café para después admirar la cafetería

\- ¿Y cómo a estado Yomo-san?

Dijo Kenia preguntándole sin verla, Touka dejo la cafetera en el su lugar y dijo:

\- Onii-San... Pues un poco extraño por lo que he visto pero nada de lo normal

Contestó Touka

\- Espero que te guste

Habló la voz de un hombre de cabellos plateados con la frente descubierta solo con un cabello sobresaliente que cruzaba la frente , vestido de un saco negro como solía estar siempre, sus palabras estaban dirigidas a una joven quien en sus manos se encontraba una caja envuelta de un papel llamativo, la joven con una sonrisa lo abrió con cuidado

Adentro de este sobre se encontraba un libro

"Byleyg el Rey"... De Sen Takatsuki

Habló la joven, pero solo pasaron unos segundos después sus ojos se abrieron como platós, lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa grande a el señor de cabellos plateados

\- Muchas gracias por el regalo, ¿Cómo sabía que me gustaba los libros de Sen Takatsuki?

Le pregunto la joven a él de cabellos plateados

\- No lo sabía, está de moda así que lo compre, además siempre te veía que te gusta mucho leer

Dijo para mirar a otro lado, tal vez era imposible ver un sonrojó en su rostro pero al menos una sonrisa diminuta se mostró

Río la joven para abrir el libro y leer su contenido

\- Gracias por el café

\- Kaneki

Dijo Touka para mirarlo fulminante mente

\- ¿Acaso el estúpido de Tsukiyama te hizo algo?

Habló para abrir los ojos como platos, Kaneki se sobresaltó por ese comentario

\- ¿Heee? ¡No! Claro que no

Habló Kaneki parar mover sus manos de manera torpe, Touka gruñó y a Kaneki le dio un escalofrío por la espalda

\- Tsukiyama es una persona nueva... (eso creó)

\- Si eso dices... Pero...

Touka no continuo y pensó en sus palabras

\- Yo... Ahh... Yo me tengo que ir

Dijo Kaneki, para levantarse y salir de la cafetería, Touka lo miro unos segundos para luego decirse a si misma

¿Qué le sucederá?

En ese gran sillón se encontraba sentado, el señor de cabellos plateados estaba platicando con la joven sobre los libros que habían leído, le joven explicaba usando sus manos de una manera torpe

\- Y entonces en el libro-

Pero su voz fue interrumpida por un sonido, el señor de cabellos plateados miró su pantalón para sacar un aparato curioso, se levantó del sillón dejado a la Joven con curiosidad

\- Mm... Ya veo, estaré en hay en un momento

Dijo para finalizar la llamada, suspiró fuertemente, se giró sobre sus talones, camino a una de las habitaciones de ese departamento y solo en cuestión de minutos traía puesto un saco negro y una máscara

Camino hacia donde estaba la Joven, se sentó un momento, dejo su máscara en una mesa al frente y le revolvió el cabello

\- Tengo que salir unos minutos, quédate tranquila

\- Pero... Yo-

Pero el joven de cabellos plateados le volvió a revolver el cabello, la miro con una sonrisa, se puso su máscara

Camino a la puerta se despidió de la joven

\- Vuelve pronto a casa

Dijo la joven para se acostarse en el sillón, siempre que veía a el chico de cabellos plateados con esas ropas y ese máscara, era por que tenía que ir a "trabajar", solo una vez pregunto por que salía así y el le contesto:

\- Es para el "Trabajo"

Y jamás le volvió a preguntar, confiaba en él lo suficiente, había cosas que aún no recordaba del todo bien, sabía que lo que comía... No era como la comida que otros comían, no como en los libros, solo podía comer carne, además siempre gruda, el y ella siempre comían lo mismo así que no se quejaban, aun que comía solo una pequeña cantidad siempre ya que si intentaba comer mas se lo quitaba él

Ella sabia que ellos... Bueno, no eran personas normales ya que sus ojos siempre se volvían rojos al comer la carne, aun que sabia que también tenían habilidades sobre alguien normal

Sabía que había lastimado a muchos hasta hacerlos sufrir pero... ¿De que forma? No lo recordaba... A veces le preguntaba al de cabellos plateados sobre su pasado pero su rostro se oscurecida cada vez y el solo contestaba: "- El pasado no importa ahora vives en el presente", pero aún así jamás dejo la curiosidad

Se dio una vuelta en ese gran sillón y abrazo una almohada con fuerza, giró su vista a una silla de ruedas que estaba a un lado de la estantería de libros, una triste sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la Joven

\- ¿Te gusta ese brazalete?

Habló el para dirigirse a una mujer en una silla de ruedas con la mirada pérdida

Ella tenía una belleza perfecta pero no hablaba, todo lo que hacia el de cabellos plateados por hacer que dijera una palabra, la sacaba a dar paseos pero nada hasta que vio ese brazalete, solo alzo la vista

El la miró y entró rápido en la tienda, los minutos pasaban y la joven se angustiaba más, su mirada volvió en si empezó a buscar por los lados

\- Lo siento por la tardanza, ten

Dijo el joven para darle una bolsa de cartón bien cerrada, ella apena pudo sonreír y dijo:

\- Gracias...

El joven de cabellos plateado se emocionó mucho, y así comenzó a llenar esa oscura bóveda con cosas

Aún pensamientos se levantó del cómodo sillón y fue a la cosina, tomo una taza blanca con flores azules y empezó a derramar ese liquido amargo, apenas puso sus labios en la taza pero

Tock Tock Tock*

Pero la joven salio de sus pensamientos y se levanto asombrada, "Eso fue rápido" pensó, estaba apunto de salir de la cosina pero tomo una taza gris y sirvió café en está

\- De seguro se terminó o se le olvidó tomar su taza de café

Lo murmuró para traer las dos tazas de café en las manos, antes de abrir la puerta dejo su taza en la mesa y bajando un escalón y abrió la puerta

\- Por que siempre se te olvida tu café d-

Pero con lo que se encontró no fue con el... Si no otra persona, un pequeño fragmento se vio ante sus ojos, un joven de cabellos negros y una mirada inocente y tierna pero este era diferente cabello blanco y mirada muerta

\- K... ¿Kaneki?

Espero que les gustara tanto como a mi


	2. Cicatrices

Ante la vista de Kaneki se encontraba la mujer que lo atormentó y lo volvió loco... Pero la cual le había gustado y preocupado, a pesar de que ella casi lo mata aun no la odiaba si no que... La apreciaba, apreciaba que aun estuviera con vida, ella se veía tan genial, su largo cabello púrpura había crecido bastante y sus labios seguían igual de hermosos que la primera vez que se conocieron, simplemente tenía una aura de elegancia

Kaneki estaba confundido, no tenia mucho que había hablado con Yomo, ¿Por que no le dijo que Rize había salido de su trance?¿Por que ella lo mira con miedo?¿Donde estaba Yomo para romperle los huesos?¿Por que traía puesta ropas de hombre? Eran bastantes preguntas sin una respuesta claro, apretó sus puños con fuerza

\- K... ¿Kaneki?

Hablo la joven de ojos púrpura para intentar no dejar caer la taza favorita de Yomo, sus manos empezaban a temblar y intentaba hablar pero no lo conseguía, Kaneki por otro lado intentaba acercarse a ella pero ella retrocedía sin dudarlo

\- Rize... Tu te-

Pero le cerro la puerta en el rostro

"¿Como la había encontrado?", se lo preguntaba Rize, ella no había sentido tanto miedo desde hace mucho pero que podía hacer, aun con su cuerpo en buenas condiciones no sería capaz esta vez de correr... No está vez...

Se mordía las uñas de las manos por la angustia y se dejo caer en la puerta pero escucho una voz que le llamaba, miro por el hoyo de la puerta, hay estaba Kaneki diciendo palabras incomprensibles para ella

Por un momento se alejo de la puerta y se fue corriendo a una habitación y se encerró en esta, tomo un aparato que Yomo le había dado "Si sucede algo y yo no estoy, marca a el único número registrado y vendré sin importar que" ella se cuestionaba si llamaba o se protegía sola... su rinkaku (como le dijo Yomo) tardaría mucho en recuperarse y... seria inservible si lo utilizara ahora...

Inhaló bastante y salio de la recamara para dirigirse a la cocina, tomo un cuchillo y fue a la puerta principal, verifico si seguía y pudo ver una cabellera blanca sobre la puerta

Con sutileza tomó el picaporte de la puerta y la abrió rápidamente, al momento que Kaneki cayó en el suelo, con rapidez se posiciono sobre el y puso la punta del cuchillo en su cuello

\- ¿Que hacés aquí?

Le pregunto Rize, con las manos tenía el cuchillo y las rodillas estaban sobre las manos de Kaneki

\- Eso dolió mucho

Dijo Kaneki para quejarse, se sentía avergonzado con la vista que tenía ante sus ojos y un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de Kaneki. Pero Rize reacciono de mala manera y acerco más el cuchillo a su cuello

\- Te mataré si no-

\- Inténtalo

Pero fue interrumpida por Kaneki, ella se asombro por las palabras extrañas que el chico le dijo, estaba loco, como podía decirle eso, ¿Acaso noto que sus manos estaban temblando?

\- ¿Qué... Estas diciendo?

Habló Rize asustada por el comentario de aquél chico, pero no se dio cuenta cuando Kaneki se libró una de sus manos de las rodillas de la joven y tomó el mango del cuchillo

\- E-espera un mome-

Pero se en clavo el cuchillo

Se paró el tiempo para Rize, todo se veía lento, la cuchilla del cuchillo salió volando y un joven con una mirada sin ninguna expresión liberándose de aquellas rodillas

\- ¿Que...?

Kaneki se le lanzó sobre ella, tomo las manos de Rize y las dejó inmóviles, se acomodó sobre ella aún que se resistía y jadeaba, Kaneki acercó su rostro al de ella y hablo

\- Eso no te servirá para matarme, ya lo he intentado

Rize se asustó por ese comentario al igual que un rojo fuerte tiñó sus mejillas, intento quitárselo de encima pero era como mover una roca gigante, jadeaba y intentaba mover sus piernas pero se le era muy difícil

\- Deja de jadear es molestó

Le sonrió pícara mente, la joven por otro lado se había sonrojado por su sonrisa, ¿Desde cuándo ese chico dulce y tierno se había vuelto en un hombre maduro?

\- Te dejaré ir si no corres o gritas, ¿está bien?

Habló Kaneki para liberar un poco el agarre de las manos de Rize, la joven lo miro por unos minutos y asentó con la cabeza

Kaneki le volvió a sonreír y la soltó, pero de pronto la abrazo fuertemente. Rize lo miro y sintió como sus mejillas se ponían húmedas pero no eran por sus lágrimas si no... Las de Kaneki

\- No sabes... Como me da de alegría que estás bien y que... Me recuerdes

Le dijo Kaneki sonriendo mientras seguía llorando mientras Rize solo podía observarlo fijamente, ¿Por que lloraba por la mujer que casi lo mato? No entendía la situación Rize para nada, lo único que pudo hacer era devolverle el abrazó por alguna razón que no sabía lo hizo y apretó la camisa de Keneki con sus manos y hundió su cara en su pecho

Kaneki se sorprendió pero siguió con su abrazo, hundió su rostro en el cabello de Rize, lo olió un momento, olía a flores frescas, pasaron los minutos y Rize volvió a mirar a Kaneki pero este seguía llorando, con una de sus manos tomó su rostro y secó sus lágrimas

\- ¿Por que... Lloras?

Habló Rize con tristeza pero Kaneki tomo su mano y la beso para volverla a mirar

\- Por que estés bien y me recuerdes

Kaneki se puso de pie junto a Rize, Rize lo guío a una mesa de la cocina y tomo las tazas de café que ya se encontraban frías, las tiró, volvió a tomar dos mas y miro a Kaneki y le pregunto

\- ¿Quieres una taza de café?

Habló Rize mientras terminaba de ponerle una cucharada de azúcar a su café, Kaneki asintió con la cabeza y Rize tomo la cafetera y sirvió en la otra taza, llevó las tazas de café a las mesa y tomo un jarro donde estaba los terrones idénticos como los que Yoshimura le había dado a Kaneki cuando llego a Anteiku, Rize quito la tapa y tomo tres, puso 2 en su taza y uno en la taza de Kaneki

\- Oh, disculpa no pregunte si querías un terrón-

Dijo disculpándose Rize y estaba por volver a tomar la taza y servir otra pero Kaneki tomo sus manos y le dijo:

\- Esta bien me gusta mucho esos terrones

Habló Kaneki para tomar uno más y ponérselo, se puso de pie y se la llevo a Rize a la sala donde se encontraba un sillón, se sentó primero Kaneki pero Rize lo observo unos minutos, camisa negra, pantalón blanco, cabello blanco... Ojos grises casi tan oscuros como la noche y una mirada inexpresable, pero claro que Rize no era la única que observaba con detalle

Kaneki también la observaba disimuladamente, su cabello morado había crecido bastante, traía un camisón blanco con unos shorts de color crema, Rize se sentó a lado de Kaneki y por unos segundos ella miro sus ojos grises, era como si quisiera encontrar a alguien ellos, pero desvió su mirada al saber que la persona que conoció hace mucho tiempo había desaparecido... Por su culpa...

\- Ah... Rize

Hablo Keneki al sentir como Rize se posaba en su hombro, sus labios estaban entre abiertos los cuales para Kaneki, se veían apetitosos y si no fuera por que apenas supo que Rize estaba bien ya estaría encima de ella mordiendo todo su cuerpo para marcarla. Pero volvió a la realidad cuando Rize acerco su rostro a Kaneki

\- Keneki yo... Lo siento... ¿Por mi de seguro sufriste mucho no es así? Yo te lastime y cuando te ví creí que me te ibas a vengar, por eso te ataque, de seguro me debes de odiar...

Hablo Rize entre lagrimas, pero Kaneki la volvió a abrazar fuertemente entre sus brazos, con una mano hizo que lo mirara

\- Yo jamas... Te podido odiar, en ningún momento lo pude hacer, yo me siento tan solo

Habló Kaneki para darle una sonrisa de tristeza, Rize rompió el abrazó para levantarse un poco el camisón a lo cual Kaneki se sonrojo, intento taparse los ojos pero seguía mirando, solo a unos sentimentros de su pecho, con un poco de esfuerzo se podía ver unas grandes cicatrices

\- Rize tu...

Hablo Kaneki a lo cual Rize lo interrumpió

\- Yo sinceramente no recuerdo muchas cosas, solo pequeños fragmentos, como que estaba en un lugar bastante frío o que sentía dolor, además algo de mi pasado como mi infancia... Pero sobre todo el dolor, solo sentía el dolor más que nada, también la cara de un hombre mayor, siempre sonriendo y diciendo algo que nunca entendía

"Que buen espécimen" Pensó Kaneki recordando al Doctor Kanou cuando vio a Rize por primera vez estando viva, Rize estaba por volver a bajar su camisón cuando Kaneki se le tiro encima y acaricio una de las muchas cicatrices del cuerpo de Rize. Pronto un rojo fuerte tiñó las mejillas de la joven cuando Kaneki bajo su cabeza al abdomen de Rize

Ella sentía como los dedos fríos de Kaneki rozaban sobre la piel ardiente de Rize para después sentir la respiración de Kaneki tocar contra la frágil piel, pasaron los minutos y se empezaba a sentir extraño tenerlo viendo sus cicatrices. El único que las había visto tan de cerca era Yomo o incluso tocarlas sólo fue el, pero ahora tenía al supuesto muerto Kaneki sabe que haciendo en su abdomen, pensó Rize habiendo que un rojo más fuerte apareciera

Kaneki por otro lado seguía observando las cicatrices de Rize algunas eran muy pequeñas y delgadas mientras otras eran gruesas y se podía ver que las habían echo sin cuidado el Dr. Kanou, "Bastardo cínico" Pensó Kaneki para apretar los dientes y hacer una mueca de disgusto, siguió mirando para luego volver a subir su cabeza para ver a Rize pero antes Kaneki vio una cicatriz en particular, esta abarcaba desde su abdomen izquierda hasta mas arriba de lo que el camisón dejaba ver

Rize sintió como la mano de Kaneki seguía una de sus cicatrices, no por que la tocaba si no que era por la mano que estaba subiendo más de lo que el camisón mostraba. Ella sonrojada estaba por decir algo pero Kaneki se le adelanto

\- Yo jamas dejaré que una cicatriz aparezca en ti de nuevo

Habló Kaneki para dar un camino de besos por sus cicatrices, los labios de Kaneki eran muy suaves y cálidos, Rize podía sentir como sus cicatrices de se estaban humedeciendo por los labios de Kaneki, Rize estaba desmayado en el piso y ni pensar si Yomo llegaba de su trabajo, la joven después sintió como Kaneki deslizaba sus manos hasta las caderas de Rize descaradamente

\- Ah... Kaneki... Espera...

Habló Rize casi desmayada, pero Kaneki no la escucho y siguió besando las cicatrices. Ya estaba por besar más arriba del camisón cuándo Rize tomo el rostro de Kaneki

\- ¿Y si mejor me cuentas de tu vida?

Dijo Rize en un intento de qué Kaneki no viera más arriba de lo que el camisón dejaba ver, Kaneki quito sus manos de las caderas de Rize y se quitó de encima de ella

Kaneki se posiciono a un lado de Rize, quedando sus rostros al frente del uno con el otro, tomo uno de los mechones del Rize y lo acarició, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Kaneki

\- ¿Y bien, que querías preguntarme?

Hablo Kaneki con una mirada seria, Rize se acomodo primero el camisón y le dijo

\- Cuéntame de tu pasado

Le dijo Rize muy seria a Kaneki. Por otro lado el estaba impactado, nunca nadie ni siquiera Touka había preguntado todo lo que había pasado, absolutamente nadie, Después Kaneki dió un gran suspiro y le dijo

\- Está bien Rize, te contaré todo desde que te conocí... Ya que desde hay empezó todo, pon mucha atención, después de que...

Ahhhh, muchas palabras, bueno quiero decirles que soy una gran admiradora de esta pareja, y trato de darle un toque de la personalidad de Kaneki cómo en el manga al igual que quise darle a Rize una personalidad algo inocente, **_he recibido muchas comentarios muy malos_**

Espero que les haya gustado!!!


	3. Huesos

—Y ahora Kichimura Washuu es el jefe del CCG, pero debido a esto estamos en una guerra con el, hemos desintegrado todas las bases y nuestro objetivo es recuperar a los ghouls de la superficie, hemos tenido algunos problemas con la comida

Dijo Kaneki para finalizar, miro sus brazos por un momento y recordó a Arima por otro lado Rize se dijo "—Todo lo que le ha pasado por mi—" pensó para cerrar sus ojos un momento, para luego girarse un momento y mirar el techo, ¿Que había pasado en todo este tiempo?, Kichimura Washuu, así que el fue el causante de todos los dolores desde el "Accidente", ¿Por qué Kaneki le tenía tanta confianza a ella?

—Kichimura Washuu

Dijo Rize para intentar recordar, entre los gritos y la humedad del tanque dónde estaba, recordó, el día del "Accidente de las vías de Acero" ella pudo recordar el momento en el que se iba a comer a Kaneki, mientras estaba por hacer su movimiento final, ella escucho como las cuerdas caían, ella se pudo haber movido en ese instante pero lo que la impresiono fue el que lo causó, ella pudo ver su máscara, el era la persona que alguna vez amo y se quiso casar con el, "—Por que tú...—" Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Rize antes de dormir en la oscuridad

—Por que tú...

Murmuró Rize recordando lo que sucedió hace muchos años, a lo cual Kaneki la observó, su mirada demostraba tristeza, Kaneki no soportó verla en ese estado, tomo su mejilla y le miro

—¿Rize-san?

Hablo Kaneki para llamar la atención de Rize, a lo cual ella giro un poco la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa apenada con un leve sonrojo

—Ah... Lo siento

Kaneki le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó, a lo cual Rize también hizo, Rize acurrucó sus piernas al frente de sus pechos para dejar su mentón entre ellas y Kaneki seguía pensando en las cicatrices de Rize, como una mujer pudo haber soportado todo eso, solo de recordar las grandes cicatrices de Rize que tenía su abdomen le hacían cuestionar sus ideas sobre ese maldito de Dr. Kanou, jamás imagino lo que Rize le había sucedió y ahora más que nunca se arrepentía de su idiotez, Kaneki se dijo —Solo espere a que lo encuentre y le are sufrir con mayor razón—

—¿Kaneki?

Hablo Rize para mirarlo fijamente, sus labios estaban entre abiertos y algunos cabellos estaban cruzando su rostro, era como ver a una mujer inocente y pura, pero aun en su interior seguía estando esa lujuria y sentido dominante, era la mujer que había construido finamente una red alrededor de Kaneki, como una presa que quería sucumbir a los encantos de esos labios grandes y rozados por naturaleza de su cazador

—Rize, ¿Qué sucedió cuando despertaste de tu trance?

Dijo Kaneki, Rize parpadeo unas veces y sonrió, bajo lado piernas y se acerco a Kaneki

-Ven

Hablo Rize para levantarse con Kaneki, lo guío a la parte trasera del apartamento, en la parte se encontraba 3 habitaciones, dos se encontraban perfectamente normales, limpias por decirlo asi pero la última tenía una gran cadena

Kaneki se sorprendió cuando Rize tomo una llave que colgaba en una de las puertas, Rize de acerco a la habitación y se quedó tocando con las yemas de sus dedos las cadenas, Kaneki observó que tenían un poco de sangre y se estaba dando una idea de que se estaba por encontrar

—Si no te sientes bien en decirlo está b-

-No... Esto ya no tiene ningún sentimiento sobre mi... Solo me llegaron algunos recuerdos

Dijo Rize interrumpiendo a Kaneki. Sin embargo Rize mintió, a ella le atemorizaba solo de ver esa puerta a menos ya no era la bóveda oscura pero aún así la nostalgia y oscuridad no la dejaba tranquila, con toda la voluntad que le quedaba abrió la cerradura del candado y las cadenas cayeron al suelo

Rize suspiro fuertemente y abrió la puerta, en ese momento volvió a tomar la mano de Kaneki y los dos se adentraron a la oscuridad que azotaba la habitación

Kaneki se sentía un poco incómodo por su pregunta, "—Abre echo sentir mal a Rize, ella se veía tan triste y mal...—" Se dijo Kaneki en su mente, regresando a la realidad, Kaneki sintió un olor un poco desagradable y Rize encendió las luces

Se podía ver grandes manchas de sangre al igual que trozos de carne humana esparcida por todos lados pero ya secos, sabanas blancas llenas de sangre, para Kaneki le parecía algo normal, después de haber echo todo lo que implicaba su "Pasado" ya le parecia algo sin mera importancia, por otro lado Rize solo miraba a otro lado de la habitación

—Esto fue lo que vi después de despertar de mi trance... Yomo me intento ayudar... Pero... No se puede arreglar algo que ya está roto, ¿Verdad? No importa cuántas veces me siente en la silla de ruedas y intenté parecer normal yo...

Hablo con tristeza Rize para darle una sonrisa entré lágrimas, sus manos empezaron a temblar un poco y volvió a mirar a Kaneki, el ya se encontraba al frente de ella y le acarició la mejilla, quito sus lágrimas mientras uno de sus dedos pasaba por sus labios

—No importa si estás rota o no, yo voy a volver sanarte no importa cuántas veces

—Kaneki... ¿Por que me ayudas?

Hablo Rize para tomar la mano de Kaneki, el solo la miraba como si fuera a desaparecer, no lo quería, el la necesitaba y no dejaría que la volvieran apartar

—Sabes... Por mucho tiempo estuve solo, quería proteger a todos pero aún así... Falle, trate de alejarme para protegerlos y volví a fallar, estuve fallando en todo y cuando estaba resignando a morir "Con estilo", alguien dentro de mí me habló y me dijo que tal vez no era nada cool pero "Vive Kaneki" y voy a vivir sin importar cuál sea el costo, suena como si estuviera loco pero...

—Kaneki... Me debería odiar por lo que te ha pasado, absolutamente nadie termina bien si está conmigo, yo soy un monstruo... Se que he lastima-

—Oh ya cállate

Le interrumpió Kaneki para tomarla de los hombros y la acercó a él, el la abrazo como si quisiera proteger a una niña y consolarla, Rize parpadeo y se abrazo fuertemente a él, sus muñecas agarraron fuertemente la camisa de Kaneki y siguió con su llanto, pasaron los minutos y Kaneki seguía abrazando a Rize, mientra ella dejo de apretar la camisa de Kaneki para retroceder un poco mientras los dos quedaron frente el uno con el otro, Kaneki estiro sus manos y seco las mejillas húmedas de Rize

—Gracias

Dijo Rize para mirar abajo, Kaneki le miro atontado, era el demonio más hermoso que había visto, no importaba cuanto pasará días, meses o años, ella seguía viéndose magnífica, tal vez su sentido de independencia y orgullo se había calmado pero aun no le quitaba lo perfecta que era

Kaneki noto que el lugar donde se encontraban no era el mejor para ese tipo de cosas, además verifico la hora, sabia que si no se apuraba Yomo llegaría y se haría un alboroto, así que rápidamente tomo de las manos a Rize y la saco de la habitación sin antes cerrarla con la cadena

—¿Sucede algo Kaneki?

Hablo Rize curiosa, ya que Kaneki sólo la tomo de la mano y la saco de la habitación, mientras que cerraba la puerta, Kaneki le miro apenado y volvió a girar su postura a dirección de ella

—Perdón, solo que ya es un poco tarde y si veo ahora a Yomo, no tendré mucho control sobre mi

Dijo Kaneki con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la barbilla, Rize parpadeo unas veces. Sin embargo empezó a sentirse muy bien y se le salio una risa acompañada de una sonrisa, era igual que antes, tal vez un poco mas serio y más maduro sin decir lo sexy que se había convertido, pero aun seguía él chico lindo que conoció

Kaneki se dio cuanta y estaba por preguntar pero se dio cuenta y rápidamente se avergonzó, dejo de rascarse la barbilla y también se le salio una risa

—Perdón, es solo que recordé cuando nos conocimos...

Hablo Rize para darle una sonrisa, Kaneki por otro lado se sentía"Relajado", había pasado tiempo desde que tuvo ese sentimiento, pero rápidamente otra idea paso por su cabeza, si no salía rápido Yomo llegaría, se acerco a Rize y esta se sorprendió

—¿Kaneki?

Hablo Rize curiosa por el acercamiento del joven, pero Kaneki la tomo de los hombros y la cerco a el, Rize poso sus manos en los brazos de Kaneki, "Caliente" esa sería la palabra para describir la sensación de su piel, eran músculos y tenían una textura suave, pero al llegar mas abajo de los codos se volvía áspera y y algo deformada, Rize suspiro y decidió serrar los ojos y posar su cabeza en el hombro de Kaneki, era magnifico su acercamiento

—Necesito irme

Dijo Kaneki a lo cual Rize le miro a los ojos confundida, el miraba abajo, se sentía tan bien tenerla en sus brazos, tenia un olor a vainilla y esencias frutales, además de tener al tacto una piel suave, no quería irse, quería estar hay, junto a ella

—¿Vas a volver, verdad?

Hablo Rize mirándolo a sus ojos grises, ella miraba abajo con un poco de sonrojo, el poso una de sus manos en las mejillas de Rize y le miro intrigado, el acariciaba su mejilla como si tocará porcelana intentando no romper la con las garras que tenían sus manos, ella poso su mano en la mano de Kaneki y la miro para mirar a Kaneki a sus ojos

—Te lo prometo

Hablo Kaneki y Rize sonrió feliz, Kaneki observó como Rize se volvió a recargar en su hombro, el la atrajo mas su cuerpo, quitado su mano del rostro de ella y una diminuta sonrisa se formo en Kaneki, Rize se sentía tan segura en los brazos de Kaneki

—Tengo que irme

Volvio a decir Kaneki, pero sus brazos seguían envolviendo a Rize, ella se puso recta para ver su rostro, con una de sus mano tomo el rostro de Kaneki, ella se acerco un poco mas a el para unir sus narices los dos serraron los ojos y la tensión se había ido

Al igual que un nuevo sentimiento...

—¿Cuando volverás?

Hablo Rize con los brazos cruzados, mientras se recargaba en la pared de la puerta, miraba como Kaneki se acomodaba unos guantes blancos que había sacado de sus pantalones, ella miraba curiosa por las acciones del peliblanco, el se acerco a la puerta y la abrió, Rize se acerco a Kaneki para darle un ultimo abrazo y le susurro

—Cuando vuelvas... No utilices los guantes conmigo

Dijo Rize para darle un beso en la mejilla a Kaneki

\- Esta bien


	4. Un fin de semana

Ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde que Kaneki se fue y Rize se encontraba lavando las tazas de café, se sentía tan bien que el la abrazara, ella aún recordaba como se podía sentir el duro y fuerte pecho de Kaneki chocaba con ella y la hacía estremecer además del calor que sintió en ese momento no cómo algo más si no algo consolador, Rize pensó en ello y las piernas se pusieron débiles ante la idea de que la volviera a abrazar de esa manera

Se separo del lavadero dejando las tazas escurrir para salir de la cocina y se dirigió al sofá gigantesco, se sentó en este y tomo una almohada, se sentía muy pesada, no había dormido la noche anterior por culpa de Yomo, siempre salía y la dejaba sola, pero recordó sobre el libro nuevo y rápidamente lo empezó a buscarlo

—¿Dónde lo deje...?

Se pregunto Rize por su preciado libro, rápidamente busco entre las almohadas y lo encontró, poso sus manos en el libro con una sutil sonrisa recordando como Yomo le había regalado algo tan especial para ella, Rize siempre le quería agradecer pero el decía que mientras lo apreciará era suficiente para el, aún que sabía que se enojaba ella cuando le decía eso, abrió el libro y empezó a leerlo con cautela, se había quedado en una parte excitante de la historia donde se desarrollaba el escenario de una guerra mortal entre quien estaban arriba de la cadena alimenticia, simplemente sorprendente

Sin embargo un ruido se escuchó afuera del departamento, Rize rápidamente quito la vista de su libro con molestia, dejo el libro en la mesa de adelante para ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la puerta de entrada, tomo las llaves y abrió esta

—Enserio deberías...

—¡Kaneki!

Gritó Tsukiyama a Kaneki intentando atraer su atención de algún modo pero el líder estaba en otro mundo, Kaneki seguía hundido en sus pensamientos, debía de encontrar una forma en el que Yomo no se enterara de la situación, ¡Demonios, por que era tan difícil la situación ademas de todas las cosas que había dicho!, Kaneki parpadeo por un vago recuerdo de como toco a Rize y se puso todo rojo

Kaneki se tapo la cara rápidamente con un libro, Tsukiyama le miro curioso y se acerco mas a el asta el punto de sentarse a lado de Kaneki, Tsukiyama levanto el ceño cuando vio como las ojeras de Kaneki estaban rojas, a lo cual supuso que sabia de ser por alguien

—¿Y como esta la señorita Touka?

Hablo suavemente Tsukiyama para inclinarse un poco a su izquierda dejando el peso en sus manos y haciendo que el sillón de cuero crujiera, Kaneki parpadeo por el comentario de Tsukiyama **—¿ _Qué_** **tenía** **que** **ver** **Touka** Se cuestiono Kaneki para que el sonrojo desapareciera ligeramente, Tskiyama sonrió y cruzo sus brazos para ponerse en una posición algo dominante

—Pues supe que se quedo un buen rato charlando con Touka y solo tenia curiosidad por ella, Yomo-san ah estado mencionando lo hermosa que se...

Pero Kaneki dejo de escuchar cuando dijo Yomo, ¡lo había olvidado por completo!, maldita sea, como pudo olvidar que tenia que hablar con el maldito de Yomo, se rasco la nuca Kaneki enojado y rápidamente miro fijamente a Tskiyama, por un momento el joven heredero de la cabeza Tskiyama se le congelaron los huesos por la fría mirada de Kaneki

—¿Tskiyama, sabe donde se encuentra Yomo-san?

Dijo Kaneki sin pensar en su tono de voz, era tranquila pero fría y cortante, Tskiyama trago saliva antes de responder y parpadeo varias veces, ¿No estaban hablando de la belleza de Touka? se dijo Tskiyama en su mente por el comentario de Kaneki sobre la ubicación de Yomo

—Oh, Yomo-san se fue hace algunos minutos, se lastimo un poco el brazo mientras ayudaba con unas cosas así que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo

Dijo Tskiyama respondiendo a Kaneki, pero el mitad ghoul no le gusto para nada esa respuesta y en su mente, unas palabras se cruzaron claramente, "Claro, y alguien supuesta mente muerta lo va a curar" se dijo Kaneki con sarcasmo y una sonrisa de medio lado, respiro muy hondo antes de tomar el libro de su regazo y ponerse de pie y levantarse dejando a un Tskiyama algo confundido

—Tskiyama tengo un poco de sed, podrías traerme algo de café, por favor

Dijo Kaneki sonriendo a lo cuál el ghoul puro no pudo soportar y en menos de un minuto se encontraba afuera buscando café para su líder, Kaneki aprovecho para sentarse otra vez y mirar sus brazos, se pregunto que pensaría Rize sobre ellos, habrá sido una falta de respeto hacia su persona por tocarla con aquellos brazos tan horribles, no eran como antes la piel se había deformado dejando una textura irregular

Kaneki suspiró algo cansado, ese día había sido algo movido, por el momento debía de centrarse en los alimentos primero y después en sus sentimientos... Era su deber como líder

Yomo y Rize se encontraban sentados en la mesa de la cocina mientras Yomo tenía una camisa sin mangas y Rize le curaba el brazo

Rize bufo enojada mientras apretaba mas las gasas al fuerte brazo de Yomo, hace unos momentos estaba tranquilamente leyendo y en tan solo unos minutos ya se encontraba con unas gotas de sangre seca en su rostro y aun Yomo lastimado de un brazo, este día no era bueno, primero lo de Keneki y luego sus ropas sucias por sangre. Termino con unos pequeños nudos para después empezar a guardar el alcohol y las cosas en el botiquín de emergencia

Yomo giro un poco sus ojos para ver el rostro de Rize, las mejillas de la joven estaban infladas y algo rojas mientras que su ceño mostraba enojó, en la mirada sería de Yomo se mostraba algo apenado, había agarrado cierto cariño a Rize como su hija o una hermana pequeña, con el brazo saludable alboroto la cabeza de Rize y le dio una sonrisa diminuta, Rize enfureció el rostro, quitó el botiquín de su regazo y tomo un pañuelo para limpiarse la pequeña mancha de sangre del rostro y después limpiar el rostro de Yomo

—¿Y bien, que sucedió? Creí que tardarías como ayer y según tú eres muy cuidadoso

Dijo Rize mientras ponía un poco de presión sobre la mejilla de Yomo

—Fue un accidente de trabajo, cargue algunas cosas y resbalé por un colega, pero no es nada, gracias por curarme, Rize-san

Habló Yomo sin mucha importancia excepto por la última parte, Rize se mordió el labio inferior y quitó el pañuelo mientras agachaba la cabeza, Yomo parpadeo un par de veces por el comportamiento de Rize y al momento pensó que había dicho algo

—No te preocupes Rize, es sólo una cortada pequeña y estoy bien además no es tan profunda, me han pas-

—No estoy preocupada, es lo que puedo hacer por lo menos

Habló Rize mientras lo interrumpió, el suspiro algo alegrado de que no se hubiera enojado, Rize se puso de pie para dejar el botiquín en su lugar, Yomo también se puso de pie para dirigirse a donde ella se encontraba

—Al parecer te dio mucha sed

Dijo Yomo al ver solo tazas en el fregadero, Rize se quedó en blanco, no las había puesto en el estante para la tazas ¡Pero que tonta había sido! Pensó cerrando los ojos por el disgusto se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Yomo adelanté de ella con la mirada penetrante y ya que era muchos centímetros más alto el agachó ligeramente la cabeza

—Oh si, tuve mucha sed pero la segunda se enfrió así que mejor me serví otra

Dijo Rize intentando ocultar el nerviosismo, Yomo lo dejo pasar y se dió la vuelta para dirigirse hacia las habitaciones para tomar una playera, no podía estar paseando casi desnudo por la casa

Rize piso su mano en su pecho, debía de parecer normal o si no Yomo sospecharía, ella salió de la cocina para dirigirse al sillón y tomar su libro, vio como Yomo se acercaba y se sentó a un lado de ella

—Rize, mañana es sábado, sabes que significa

Dijo Yomo para mirarla fijamente al rostro a lo que a Rize se le pusieron los ojos como platos, se había olvidado por completo que era fin de semana

Los fines de semana eran especial, no solo por el simple hecho de que Yomo se quedaba todo el día sin interrupciones si no que era el día donde podía salir Rize con Yomo, el anterior fin ellos habían ido a comprar algunas tazas y accesorios para la desolada casa

—Como podría olvidarlo

Dijo Rize con una sonrisa y los ojos saltones, estaba feliz de salir, sentía que podía unirse a su pasado ligeramente, tal vez a ella le encantaba salir en su pasado pero en lo más profundo de su corazón aún deseaba algún día salir sin la protección de Yomo y poder hacer algo sola

—¿Y que tienes en mente?

Dijo Rize saber la sorpresa de Yomo, siempre la llevaba a lugares que no conocía y al final eran maravillosos, Yomo se rasco la nuca y posó su mano en su barbilla

—Creo que iremos está vez a una exposición

—¿Una exposición?

—Asi es, un contacto me dijo que este año se expondrán cosas muy interesantes

Dijo Yomo con un tono serio, a lo cual Rize se echó para atrás y dejó caerse de espaldas contra el sillón, Rize estaba acostada al igual que Yomo el prendió la televisión y mientras cambiaba los canales de precio el de noticias

Rize giro su cabeza de su libro por el libro y la curiosidad la llenó, una joven rubia de rizos amarrados con el típico traje de secretaria

—Otra matanza en el distrito 11, fueron encontrados 10 personas con mutilaciones y degolladas, ninguna sobrevivió, se cree que eran 12 pero no sé encuentran las otras dos personas

Dijo sería la joven para después mostrar fotos de la escena, por alguna extraña razón a Rize le dio hambre, se mordió el labio al ver esas imágenes, la carne aun goteaba sangre fresca mientras que los trozos de carne desprendidos del cuerpo de ese cadáver aun se veían apetitosos aun que estuvieran algo sucios por el suelo

Rize al momento reaccionó y quitó la mirada de la televisión y Yomo siguió con sus asuntos en la televisión, después de una hora el estómago de Rize comienza a gruñir y ella intenta controlarse por el hambre

—¿Tienes hambre, Rize-san?

Dijo Yomo con con algo de interés, pues la mueca de Rize y los gruñidos que salían de su estómago ya lo habían preocupado, de sentó para mirarla

—Oh, pero no es algo temprano para mí cena

Dijo Rize intentando callar a sus gruñidos provenientes de su estómago, pero uno se escuchó bastante y la joven se sonrojo completamente y empezó a reír de vergüenza

—No te preocupes, de todos modos falta media hora para comer, no te hará dañó

Hablo Yomo mientras seguía viendo la televisión, Rize dejó escapar un gruñido por su debilidad, Yomo se puso de pie para darle una mano a Rize ayudándola a levantarse

Los dos se dirigieron a la cocina, solo que cerca del refrigerador había una hielera con cadenas y cerraduras, en menos dos minutos Yomo saco un paquete muy gordo con algunas manchas de sangre que aún estaban frescas, se acercó a la barra para dejar el paquete y sacar un cuchillo de su estantería, Rize miro como habría el paquete y dejaba ver unos trozos de carne pero quitó la vista mientras seguía acomodando la mesa

—Rize, podrías traerme los platos, por favor

Habló Yomo mientras seguía cortando los trozos de carne, ella le pasó dos platós con poca profundidad, el sirvió una porción en cada plató y los llevo a la mesa

Rize se mordió el labio al ver esa delicia, tomo un tenedor y apretó un poco la carne para ver cómo aun los jugos de derramaban, era exquisito a la vista de Rize, tomo el cuchillo lo corto a la mitad para ver cómo la sangre llenaba el plató

—Este está muy jugoso, ¿no crees Rize-san?

Habló Yomo para después de comer el pedazo de carne y comerlo sin prisa, en los ojos de Yomo se vio el rojo vivo que a Rize a veces le daba vértigo

—Así es Yomo

Rize se metió un bocado y saboreó el delicioso sabor de la los juegos que desprendía y la sangre, a ella no le molestaba la sangre cuando la comía, le parecía grandioso que además del café pudiera tomar eso... Y el vino de sangreque siempre traía Yomo a la casa, pero esa cosa si que la hacia alucinar a niveles raros ademas que tenia cierta intensidad en el cuervo lo que hacia que se pusiera muy habladador

Los dos se deleitaron con ese manjar hasta casi chupar el plato, entre risas y una que otra mancha de sangre estaban a punto de servir sus bebidas

Yomo saco una botella y una copa, el líquido carmesí llenó la copa por completo, le dio sorbo para que un rubor de remarcara en sus mejillas, Rize miraba como Yomo disfrutaba de su bebida, una gota se salió de la copa y se resbaló por la barbilla de Yomo hasta llegar a su clavícula y perderse entré sus pectorales mientras que Rize veía como dejaba un camino rojizo sobre la piel de Yomo

Rize se sonrojó y quitó la vista de Yomo, tomando rápidamente los platos y dejándolos en el lavador, por otra parte Yomo se le quedó viendo a las mejillas de Rize y estás estaban rojas, el se acercó a ella hasta quedar escasos centímetros de ella

—Yo lavo los platos hoy

Hablo Yomo con la mirada sería y las mejillas algo rojas, Rize movió la cabeza en forma de si y dió unos cuantos pasos atrás para darle espacio a Yomo

Rize vio como Yomo dejo la copa aún lado mientras se ponía a lavar, ella miro como las gotas del vino regresaban al líquido del fondo, la ghoul femenina de acercó a la copa y la sostuvo entre sus manos, el olor a hierro y la fermentación del vino embriagaba a la ghoul

—Recuerda que el vino para ti es muy fuerte, así que si vas a tomar que sea poco

Dijo Yomo para impresión de Rize, ella se sonrojó y dejó la copa en su lugar sin tomar ni una sola gota, Yomo terminó de lavar los platos para acercarse a Rize y tomar la copa y beberse lo que quedaba y otra gota salió de los labios de Yomo, ella se acercó un poco más y posó su mano en la mejilla para limpiar el hilo de sangre que resbaló por la mejilla

—Me parece genial que podamos tomar algo más que café, pero no lo sé, intoxicar mi cuerpo no es un plan

Habló Rize con una sonrisa mientras Yomo observaba como tomaba la copa vacía entre sus manos y jugaba con ella, Rize tomo la botella y sirvió más en la copa hasta la mitad, tapó la botella y se la dio

—Solo una más

Dijo Rize para dársela y girar sobre sus talones y salir de la cocina dejando al ghoul masculino solo, Yomo le dio un último tragó a su copa para acompañar a Rize a la sala

Rize estaba acostada mientras leía un libro con las piernas estrellas cruzadas, el se sentó a un lado y dejó las piernas de Rize sobre su regazo, el encendido el televisor y al poco rato Rize se quedó dormida

Yomo la miro y suspiró con una diminuta sonrisa, se puso de pie y apago la televisión, le quitó los lentes a Rize junto con el libro para ponerlos en la mesita de frente y luego se empezó a estirarse

Se acercó a Rize y la cargo con cuidado en forma de princesa, acomodo con cuidado la cabeza en su brazo y se la llevó de la sala, en el camino para la habitación de la joven sintió su ropa húmeda de la parte del cuello para abajo pero dejó eso de lado

Se dirigió a la habitación de la joven para dejarla con cuidado en la cama, el voltio ligeramente para ver el suelo de Rize, se percató de que la caja de sus lentes estaba tirada a un lado de la cama, lo tomo y se dirigió al tocador para dejarlo

Se dio la vuelta y tomo una manta para dejar cubierta a Rize, el quitó el cabello morado de su cara y depósito un beso en su frente

Yomo le dedico una última sonrisa para salir de la habitación de la dama

Rize despierto con el sol en la cara, abrió lentamente los ojos con disgusto para después darse la vuelta y tomar una almohada y abrazarla, que buen sueño tuvo esa noche además de ese día lo más seguro estaría movido

Pasaron algunos minutos para que Yomo entrará y la despertará, el se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, dejando entrar toda la luz en la habitación, Rize no se movió no un centímetro, estaba cansada y en verdad estaba disfrutando de su cama

Sintió como su cama se movía para después sentir a Yomo moviéndola, ella lo miró con cansancio

—Rize, es hora de levantarse

Habló Yomo con sueño también, quería seguir durmiendo pero disfrutaba salir con Rize a pasear por hay, Rize levantó la mirada para mirarlo a los ojos, las ojeras eran evidentes al igual que el sueño

Se acercó a él más y pose sus dos manos en las mejillas de Yomo, el la miro con curiosidad por lo que saliera de sus labios

—¿No crees que es una bella mañana para quedarnos en la cama?

Dijo Rize intentando convencer de que se quedarán un rato más durmiendo, Yomo suspiró y alzó el ceño fruncido se dio en su rostro

—No me vas a convencer con eso, ya sirvió una vez, no dos

Habló Yomo victorioso para levantarse de la cama de Rize, ella se mordió el labio y levantó de la cama

—Esta bien

Habló Rize para salir de su habitación y dirigirse al baño del departamento departamento

Yomo se sacudió un poco el cabello y tomo la sábana de Rize y la arregló, para después dejarla en la cama, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un café

Rize se encontraba quitando sus ropas sucias, las dejo en el bote de la ropa sucia para mirarse en el espejo, aun estaba en ropa interior pero vio abdomen

Las cicatrices aún eran notorias al igual que la que cruzaba por todo el abdomen, tocó su abdomen al recordar a Kaneki mientras besaba sus cicatrices con cariño, por qué se sentía tan bien recordar el poco tiempo que estuvieron ella y Kaneki, se cuestionó Rize pero algo llamo su atención

Era una mancha de color rojo, se ubicaba en la parte superior de su abdomen casi al final de la cicatriz que pasaba por todo su abdomen, recordar que Kaneki se había quedado mucho tiempo hay, acaso lo hizo con intenciones o solo fue un descuido, pensó Rize con curiosidad y a los pocos segundos se imaginó algo muy embarazoso y sus mejillas se colocaron de un rojo vino

—¿Rize?

Llamo Yomo desde el otro lado de la puerta, ella rápidamente quitó la vista y intento tranquilizar su voz

—¿Que sucede Yomo?

Pregunto Rize para tomar una toalla y cubrirse como si la miraban, Yomo se acercó un poco más a la puerta

—El café ya está listo

—Oh, terminaré enseguida, gracias

—¿Quieres que te ayude lavar tu cabello?

Habló Yomo como si fuera una costumbre, Rize lo pensó un poco pero no quería que viera el chupete que adornaba su piel, no quería siquiera pensar en cómo reaccionaría

—Oh no estoy bien, hoy puedo hacerlo sola, gracias

—Mm, está bien, si necesitas algo dímelo

Dijo Yomo para separarse de la puerta y caminar a su habitación a cambiarse con el pensamiento de que quería lavar el suave cabello de la ghoul, Rize suspiró para dejar la toalla en su estante y quitarse sus últimas prendas

Se metió en la bañera con esencias a flores y dejó que su cuerpo se relajará, se sentía tan genial el agua fría que la abrazaba mezclada con el olor a flores y canela

Tomo el shampoo y empezó a darse un masaje suavemente en el cabello, a veces pensaba que tener el cabello tan largo era un problema, le gustaba eso no lo negaban pero asegurar que se lo estaba lavando lo suficientemente bien era difícil, siempre estaba Yomo ayudándola a lavarse correctamente, aun recuerda las primeras veces, el pobre casi se desmayaba

Pasaron algunos minutos y Rize ya estaba lista, salió con una toalla en su cabello y cuerpo, se sentía llena y bien, además que le encantaba como las esencias dejaban un dulce olor en su piel, se dirigió hacia la cocina a paso lento para encontrarse con Yomo sin camisa, Oh Dios, se dijo Rize para sus adentros, no es que fuera puritana o se avergonzarse por ver el cuerpo de Yomo, pero cuando podía ver el bien trabajado abdomen del cuervo se le subían los aires a la cabeza, traía un pantalón negro habitual mientras que en su mano de posaba una camisa gris oscuro

Rize camino lo más rápido hacia la cafetera para servirse un café con el pensamiento de llevárselo a su habitación, pero sintió como Yomo se acercaba a ella

—(¡Vamos Rize, ya te ha visto desnuda, esto no es nada!)

Se dijo Rize para darse algo de confianza a ella misma, ella se giro pero chocó contra Yomo, Rize volvió a mirar el pecho del ghoul y darse cuenta de que su mano estaba sobre los pectorales de Yomo, todo su cuerpo de había puesto rojo ante la tentativa vista

—¿Sucede algo, Rize-san?

Habló Yomo con algo de curiosidad, pues el solo se había acercado para tomar un poco más de café pero ella se dio la vuelta y chocó contra su pecho desnudo, el parpadeo para hablar pero vio su cara roja y sus ojos cristalinos

—Yo... Este... Perdón, me di la vuelta y no te ví, tomaré mi café en mi habitación

Habló Rize nerviosa, a lo que Yomo dio unos pasos hacia atrás y dejó que Rize se moviera con su tasa, tomo la cafetera y de sirvió un poco de café, el ghoul masculino se preguntó si se había puesto nerviosa por qué no traía camisa, imposible, ya hemos pasado por otras vergüenzas, se dijo Yomo para si mismo y darle un sorbo a su café

Rize cerró rápidamente la puerta para caminar hacía su tocador, se sentó al frente de este y dejó su taza de café, miro su rostro, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos cristalinos, se dio unas palmadas en el rostro y se puso de pie, abrió un cajón y saco su lencería, Rize se puso de pie y lo dejo en la cama mientras fue por su ropa a su armario

Miro sus atuendos, esa salida iba a ser algo elegante pero no quería verse muy llamativa, entre su búsqueda de ropa encontró algo perfecto, tomo el atuendo y lo dejo sobre la cama juntó con su lencería

Un corpiño y su conjunto de color negro con detalles rojos, mientras que el atuendo era un vestido de color blanco en la parte del busto y mangas lisas mientras que la falda era negra

Rize se quitó la toalla y se empezó a poner la lencería, se miro el el espejo de espaldas para mirar sus hombros

—¿Acaso mis hombros son muy anchos?

Se dijo Rize para ver la curva de su espalda y sus hombros, su espalda era mucho más musculosa y larga sin salir de lo extravagante. Sin embargo sus hombros eran algo anchos para su espalda, se dio la vuelta para verse de frente

Sus piernas eran largas, mientras que sus curvas eran remarcadas y ligeras con modificaciones por las cicatrices, aun que estaba feliz de que su busto había crecido lo suficiente bien aun que su alimentación no fue buena

Se volvió a dar la vuelta para ponerse el vestido blanco, todo iba bien hasta que el cierre no lo alcanzó, apretó los labios con disgusto y empezó a caminar hacía la puerta para salir de la habitación

Ya afuera de la habitación la joven ghoul caminaba a dirección de Yomo, por suerte de ella, él ya se encontraba con camisa, se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro ya que se encontraba de espaldas

—¿Yomo-kun?

Habló Rize para llamar por su atención, el giro su cabeza para verla, ella dio un paso atrás para darse la vuelta para que Yomo viera, el cierre estaba a unos pocos centímetros de mostrar su trasero

—¿Me ayudas a subir el cierre?

Dijo Rize avergonzada, Yomo de acercó a ella y colocó una mano en la piel desnuda de la espalda, Rize sintió un escalofrío cuando los dedos de Yomo tocaron su piel, fríos y callosos, el cierre subió lentamente por la espina dorsal lentamente hasta llegar al cuello, la ghoul se dio la vuelta para agradecerle pero en vez de eso, fue acogida por los brazos de Yomo, el la estaba abrazando cariñosamente

—¿Yomo-kun?

Habló Rize nerviosa por no saber que sucedía, ella sintió como la apretaba hacia él, la joven intento comprender la extraña muestra de cariño hacia su persona, abrazo los hombros de Yomo y posó su cabeza en el cuello de el

—¿Volviste a llorar?

Dijo Yomo secamente, a lo cual Rize abrió los ojos de sorpresa, como se pudo haberse dado cuenta de sus lágrimas si sus ojos ya no están rojos ni cristalinos

—Yomo... Yo... Solo quiero recordar quien fui yo

Intento hablar Rize para mirarlo a los ojos, pero no puedo mover su cabeza mucho por la fuerza que caía sobre ella de los brazos de Yomo

—Crei que ya habíamos hablado de ese teme, Rize-san

Dijo Yomo en un tono sereno, a lo cual la ghoul se sonrojó recordado la discusión que habían tenido antes, el ya le había dicho que no importaba, que era solo un pasado, pero ella nunca de rindió, no lo suficiente para aceptarlo, si pudo recordar a Kaneki tal vez... Algo saldría a la luz

—Perdón Yomo, es solo que... Quiero saber quién soy

Habló Rize nerviosa con tristeza, odiaba mentirle a Yomo pero no debía saber nada

Esta bien, solo quiero saber si algo está mal, ¿Ya terminaste?

Habló Yomo para deslizar sus mano a los hombros de Rize, ella lo observó, una cálida mirada al igual que sus manos sobre su piel era reconfortante

—Solo me falta mi café

Dijo Rize para soltar los hombros de Yomo y darle una mirada con algo de pena, rápidamente Yomo soltó sus hombros y le dio la oportunidad de caminar, ella se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación para terminar de prepararse, tomo unos tacones de punta y se sento frente a su tocador para cepillarse el cabello, en verdad le gustaba su cabello ya que parecía un rió de lo largo que estaba

Terminado de cepillarse se dio un repaso de maquillaje y se miro, nada extravagante para verse mal ni feo, tomó la pulsera de regaló y se la puso, se puso de pie para dirigirse la puerta

Yomo se encontrabasentado en el sofá esperando a la joven, ella llamo su atención para que el la mirada, por un momento Yomo se impresionó y recordó a la sensual y perfecta mujer que cualquier hombre desearía tener en la cama, claro si primero no se lo comía completamente

El cuervo se puso de pie para caminar a en directo a la ghoul, para la sorpresa de Rize aún con tacones altos, no lo rebasaba

—¿Ya terminaste?

Preguntó el ghoul masculino para mirarla fijamente mientras ella asentía con la cabeza, él le dio una pequeña sonrisa para después caminar en dirección a la puerta principal, tomo su cubre todo como de costumbre y le dio un bolso a Rize

Los dos se cambiaron a paso lento hacía la calle, Rize sostuvo el brazo de Yomo y lo pegó a su lado de su costado, el departamento de Yomo estaba lo más alejado de las ubicaciones de los demás por si acaso hubiera una aparición de alguno que lo reconociera, incluso considero cambiarse de distrito

La calle estaba llena de personas y por suerte ese día no estaba lluvioso como en otras ocasiones, todos miraban a la pareja que pasaba a su lado, un joven alto con ceño calmado y mirada penetrante, mientras que una chica de cabellos largos con una esbelta figura curvilínea y una cálida sonrisa, los dos llamaban la atención con su belleza sin siquiera darse cuenta o al menos la joven

Yomo miraba como las personas en especial los chicos se quedaban viendo de una manera muy irrespetuosa a la joven, el cuervo les lanzaba una mirada penetrante y posesiva a todo el que la miraba con lujuria

Las mañanas eran casi lo mismo, primero iban a una biblioteca para leer por horas o a veces si la ocasión se les cruzaba, iban a las firmas de libros que tanto le gustaba a Rize, después de comprar algunos libros tomaban un paseo por las calles y conversaban hasta llegar a comprar cafés para los dos, hay normalmente el día se terminaba y llegaba el momento de la sorpresa de Yomo

Los dos estaban en un taxi mientras la ubicación a la que se dirigían estaba en secreto con el conductor, solo fueron unos cuantos minutos para llegar a su destino, primero bajo Yomo para darle la mano a Rize para ayudarle a bajar


	5. Una Obra

Rize bajo con entusiasmo del taxi mientras que Yomo pagaba, miro al frente suyo con curiosidad

Un edificio de aspecto muy elegante de cristales brillantes y luces segadoras estaban al frente de ella, no era un restaurante o una librería, aún que el último no sonaba tan mal

La joven sintió como algo hacia presión sobre su hombro para mirar sobre este y ver como Yomo miraba el edificio igual de maravillado como ella

-Espero que te guste el lugar

Dijo Yomo para caminar ahora a un lado de ella, ella tomo su brazo para cruzarlos, la pareja de ghouls entro al edificio de aspecto elegante

Un joven de cabello gris y de una altura similar a Yomo los recibió con una sonrisa y una reverencia

—Buenas noches, por favor su invitación

Hablo el joven de cabellos grises, Rize parpadeo un poco para mirar como Yomo buscaba algo en su saco para sacar una carta completamente negra. El joven estiro su brazo para examinar la carta, solo pasaron unos minutos para que el volviera a sonreír

—Por favor,seguirme

Hablo para devolver la carta a Yomo y empezar a caminar hacia unas puertas de madera negra con una rosa en el centro de ellas, se abrieron de pronto solas, el chico de cabellos grises se inclino y dijo:

—Espero que lo disfruten

Las pupilas del joven rápidamente cambiaron a un rojo sangre haciendo que Rize se sorprendiera para retroceder unos pasos atrás, pero la mano de Yomo la tomo del hombro y la dejo a su costado

Rize lo miro sorprendido

—¿Yomo?

Hablo nerviosa para ver como se había puesto su máscara de cuervo, estaba algo asustada, no sabia siquiera si la estaba mirando, pero solo podía asegurar una cosa, su manos en su hombro no se iba a quitar

El joven volvió por las grandes puertas para hacerlas cerrar, Rize miro como Yomo empezaba a buscar otra cosa en sus bolsillos con su mano libre para sacar un antifaz, era completamente negro con detalles de flores rojas

Se la extendió a Rize para que ella lo tomará con gentileza, rápidamente se la puso y Yomo se la acomodo debajo de su nuca haciendo que sus cabellos ocultaran su agarre

—Te ves bien, pero ahora necesito que no te separes de mi lado

Dijo Yomo para sentir como Rize se acurrucaba a su costado, caminaron a paso lento para observar que habían bastante gente

Tal vez era una fiesta, pensó Rize al mirar a todos pero con máscaras o antifaces, todos se veían tan bien, Rize agarro el dobladillo de su vestido para luego sentir unas manos en su cadera y ser apartarla de Yomo

Rize se tambaleó en sus pies para sentir como la dejaban caer para atrás como si fuera una pieza de ajedrez, su mirada se concentró en un hombre de una altura como la de Yomo y pelirrojo, tenía una mascara que asemejaba estar hecha de hojas, la mirada rojiza se en clavo con la morada intensa de Rize

—Mm... Por Dios Yomo, ¿Donde conseguiste a esta belleza?

Dijo para inclinarla hacia él, dejándola derecha mientras la soltaba de la cadera y le daba una vuelta

—Tiene una figura curvilínea pero se siente como atlética... ¿Cual es tu nombre, preciosa?

Rize estaba por responder cuando Yomo la apartó del pelirrojo para volverla a poner a su costado

—Su nombre es Shiro, Shiro Tsuba

Respondió Yomo algo enojado en vez de Rize, ella lo miro sorprendida y sintió como él apretaba su mano en su hombro, pero el pelirrojo solo sonrió

—¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer Leo? Deje de molestar

Dijo Yomo para pegar más a Rize en su costado, como si la estuviera escondiendo, ella solo miraba con un poco de pena por el mal momento que pasaban

—Oh ¿donde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Leonard Mogami, pero todos me dicen Leo aparte soy el dueño de este edificio...

Sonrió para acercarse a ella más y arrebatarla de nuevo de Yomo, unió sus manos con las de Rize y la atrajo

—¡Pero usted señorita Shiro, me cautivo con su hermosa figura y sus deliciosas manos, por favor sea mi espo...!

Pero rápidamente Yomo lo tomo de lo tomo de la cabeza y casi lo estaba estrangulando, los ojos de Leo se clavaron en la mirada asesina de Yomo

—Creí decirte que dejes de molestarla... Ella no esta disponible

—Pero...

—Jamás. Nunca

Volvió hablar Yomo para apretar más su agarre, sus miradas casi echan chispas. Rize estaba bastante confundida y quería solo alejarse de esa escena, ella intento hablar cautivando la atención de los dos hombres

—Iré... Iré al tocador

Hablo correctamente Rize pero su tono fue bastante elegante aunque chillon, ella rápidamente se ajeno de ellos y se adentro entre la multitud, Yomo no pudo alcanzarla aun teniendo al pelirrojo en sus brazos

Rize se alejo lo suficiente para perderse de vista de Yomo y el pelirrojo, suspiro algo abrumada, paso algunos de sus cabellos por detrás de su oreja y paso al baño rápidamente, entro en este para encontrar a unas chicas casi al borde del delirio. Estaban tomando vino de sangre

Paso rápido al tocador y arreglo su cabello, quitándose el listón y acomodándose el vestido, se retocó los labios pero antes de salir sintió una mano acariciar su espalda, miro sobresaltada a la persona quien la tocaba

Una chica rubia quien tenía una copa en su mano y solo estaba riendo, el olor a sangre lleno sus fosas nasales, miro sobre el hombro de la chica para encontrarse con un chico sangrando siendo comido por otras mujeres , la chica rubia toco el labio inferior de Rize y ella chilló asustada

—¡Aléjate!

Casi grito a pulmón para empujarla y correr del baño, cerró la puerta de un portazo y volvió a correr unos metros, por que este lugar no era normal, gente comiéndose entre sí, sangre por todos lados... Y pervertidos proponiendo matrimonio

Rize gruñó enojada, un mesero paso a su lado para ofrecerle una copa a lo cual sin pensarlo la tomo y le dio un gran sorbo, empezó a caminar lentamente ya que estaba tranquilizada pero se detuvo al mirar un cuadro, un hombre esquelético con una corona y solo mostrando un ojo, Rize leyó abajo del cuadro. El rey de un ojo

—El rey...

Rize por algunas extraña razón sintió a alguien mirándola dándole escalofríos, sus labios estaban temblando y sus manos se agarraron a su vestido, se puso rígida y empezó a voltear a todos lados, pero su vista no encontró a nadie y arqueo una ceja

Respiro hondo pensando que estaba demasiado paranoica, tomo otro trago de su copa y miro atentamente la obra que tenía al frente de ella

Pero el cuerpo de Rize se tambaleó cuando sintió que el vino ya había echo su trabajo

Choco con el pecho de alguien, lo más seguro de Yomo, se acomodo para verlo a la cara

—Disculpa por correr Yom...

Pero sus ojos se agrandaron por la impresión y sus labios volvieron a temblar

—Ka... Kaneki

Pronunció Rize con impresión y algo de... ¿Miedo?

—Hola, querida Rize


	6. Quiero salir

—¿Has visto a Yomo-san?

Pregunto Kaneki a su amiga Touka, la cual ella le respondió girando la cabeza de una lado al otro, el suspiro frustrado al no saber la ubicación del mayor, se despidió de Touka y se dirigió al escondite

Rescatar y conseguir comida

Ese debía de ser el único pensamiento de Kaneki, pero aún así la idea de Rize en su mente no lo dejaba en paz, se veía igual que la ultima vez que la vio en un estado saludable, la elegancia nunca la dejaba. Su manera de seducir bailaba al vals con ella y la hacia lucir más bella que incluso la bestia en ella salía con cierta belleza que a él le encantaba

Dejo escapar un suspiro y se recostó en su cama cuando llego a la base, todos los planes estaban listos, solo necesitaban el momento

—Kaneki

Se sobresalto al ver a un hombre de gran altura pero se calmo cuando le reconoció. Tskiyama

—¿Sucede algo, Tskiyama?

Pregunto algo cansado Kaneki, a lo cual este le sonrió y saco un sobre completamente negro, el líder mostró cierta curiosidad en la carta e intento tomarla, pero se le fue alejada

—No sirve si la abres tu, es una invitación a un evento de gala, solo ghouls

No estoy interesado

Rechazo Kaneki para acomodarse en su cama, pero Tskiyama se sentó y volvió hablar

—Muchos de estos Ghouls son de familias muy adineradas y podríamos tener algo de apoyo en nuestros alimentos. Todos lo admiran mucho

Kaneki lo pensó, la comida era escasa y faltaba mucho para el momento adecuado, qué harían en ese transcurso para conseguir alimentos era algo que ni el propio Kaneki podía responder

—Esta bien, ¿Cuando sera esta gala?

—Esta noche, será organizada por los Mogami, son una familia de alto estatus

Termino de hablar Tsukiyama para mirar la expresión de Kaneki, sus ojeras eran notorias y su cara mostraba cansancio y tal vez algo de anhelo, suspiro y se levantó

—Voy a buscar mi máscara

Hablo para ver como Tskiyama sacaba su máscara de los bolsillos, sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión para fulminarlo con la mirada

—Bueno... Verás tenía el pensamiento de que aceptaría, así que-

Pero no termino de hablar por que Kaneki la había arrebatado su máscara y camino con enojo

Tskiyama decidió callar, el silencio aveces podía ser la mejor arma, bueno para el en estos momentos

Todo fue rápido para Kaneki, entraron sin restricciones y se adentraron entre la multitud, el joven rey podía escuchar las voces poco discretas, pero una le llamo su atención, entre toda esa bola de palabrerías escucho perfectamente las maldiciones de Yomo, camino rápidamente donde provenían esas voces rechazando los saludos de su alrededor, solo concentrado en esa voz, se acercó para ver dos cuerpos de gran altura, un pelirrojo estaba discutiendo con Yomo acaloradamente mientras este me gruñía

El pelirrojo fue el primero en ver la presencia de Kaneki, el se apartó de Yomo pronto y hizo una reverencia

Mientras que la mirada de impresión de Yomo se giro para ver a Kaneki, un destello de miedo se cruzó por sus ojos

¡Oh no Rize! El pensamiento hizo que la preocupación de Yomo se elevará, tenía que tomar a Rize y llevársela de ese lugar

Kaneki camino hasta Yomo para intentar hablar con sobre Rize, se paro justo al frente de Yomo, ignorando la reverencia del primogénito

—Kaneki

El tono de Yomo era tan frío como de costumbre mientras que Kaneki tenía una sonrisa debajo de su máscara, quería tomarlo y golpearlo por haberle ocultado lo de Rize pero su maldita moral se lo reprimía y más enfrente de todos los invitados

—Yomo, que bueno verte

—Igual Kaneki, pero creí que no te gustaba venir a los eventos

Hablo Yomo con su tono tranquilo mientras observaba detalladamente su alrededor, estaba suplicando que Rize no apareciera en ese momento

—Nunca me han gustado, pero Tskiyama me convenció

Contento Kaneki con suavidad, se acercó un poco más a Yomo

—Y dime Yomo, ¿Como ah estado...?

Pero antes de que hablará el pelirrojo de hace unos minutos interrumpió a Kaneki

—Mi Rey, es un honor que viniera a mi fiesta, soy Leonard Mogami de la familia Mogami

—Um... Hola

Kaneki de sorprendido y quito su atención de Yomo, este aprovecho y se mezclo entré los invitados para desaparecer de la vista de Kaneki

Por otro lado Kaneki estaba recibiendo todos los saludos de los invitados, después de unos minutos se percató de que Yomo se había ido, soltó un chasquido de molestia y se empezó alejar

¿Donde estas?¿Esta Rize contigo? Esas preguntas no salían de la cabeza de su cabeza, sin percatarse termino muy lejos de donde había venido, al menos sabia que estaba al frente de la exhibición de obras

Paso lentamente mirándolas para que una le llamara la atención en particular, un hombre esquelético con una corona y un ojo, tal vez estaba inspirado en Kaneki pero se detuvo en seco, un aolor en particular le llamo la atención

Flores, podía ser, ¿Sed de sangre? Tal vez, ese olor lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, miro a su alrededor quien era la persona que olía así

Se detuvo en seco, una mujer de vestido negro y blanco, se acercó a la pintura, y se detuvo hay, la respiración de Kaneki se sentía entrecortada, estaba muy mal para sentir ese olor en otra persona, pero pudo ver si larga melena púrpura

Un instinto en Kaneki despertó, su corazón bombardeo sangre más rápido, enviándola por todo su cuerpo, sin pensarlo camino hasta Rize y la tomo del brazo haciendo que se tambaleara cayendo sobre su pecho, el sintió como se acomodaba en su pecho intencionalmente, ¿acaso ya lo había visto? Se preguntó apta luego ver la cabeza de Rize girar a su dirección

Unas palabras salieron de su boca, el las ignoro, sus ojos brillaron de felicidad y una sonrisa se formó

—Hola, querida Rize

...

Rize miro con asombro al hombre de cabellos blancos, llevaba un traje negro azabache y guantes del mismo color en sus manos, ella intento hablar pero empezó a tartamudear por la impresión, ella sentía como su cuerpo recaía en el pecho de Kaneki y un poco de su brazo

Rápidamente volvió a tener compostura para mirarlo detenidamente a su rostro, bueno máscara más bien, el seguía agarrando su brazo y ella dejo descansar su mano en el suyo

—Rize, tu te... -

Pero rápidamente callo cuando sintió peso, giro un poco su cabeza hacia su hombro, observó como casi todos a su alrededor los miraban, después recordó, el era el Rey

—Kaneki, ¿sucede algo?

Pregunto Rize al observar como callo son ninguna razón aparente, el se apartó de ella pero rápidamente tomo su mano y empezaron a caminar entre la multitud intentando perderse de los ojos de los demás y de Yomo que seguía buscando a Rize

Salieron de la sala para salir a la terraza que por suerte estaba vacía. Kaneki soltó a Rize un momento cerrando las cortinas detrás de ellos, así dándose privacidad, ahora que tenía oportunidad, el la miro detalladamente

¿Por que demonios de veía tan bien? Se cuestionaba Kaneki, el vestido hacia que sus curvas se vieran hermosas y elegantes, sus manos descansaban en la falda oscura haciendo que su piel crema se remarcara, algunos de sus cabellos estaban sobre sus hombros dándole un toque sensual, se sentía como un pervertidos al pensar así de ella pero era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto

El se acercó a Rize estirando sus manos hacia los costados de ella pero la joven se adelantó y lo tomo en un tierno abrazo

—¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

Podía ver como un destello de luz se tornaba en sus morados ojos, mientras que a Kaneki sus mejillas se coloreaban un poco de la impresión, sonrió embobado y le abrazo dejando sus manos reposar en los omoplatos de la chica

—Bueno, desde aquel día que nos conocimos y todo lo que pase, adquirí un olor muy único que venía de ti y así que fue fácil ubicarte

—¿Enserio? Solo por que compartimos olor

Pregunto Rize algo triste, le parecía interesante lo del olor único pero le dolía recordar como fue que el lo consiguió, siempre al recordar ese día sentía como una aguja de le en clavaba en el pecho

Ese día fue el ultimo de su vida que vivió y el inicio de un presente de dolor

Kaneki se dio cuenta de que el abrazo de Rize se apretó mas a el, como si necesitara que estuviera hay o se caería, el rey empezó hablar

—Aparte también fue por tu cabello, nadie tiene ese color tan hermoso

Las mejillas de Rize se tornaron rojas al escuchar esas palabras, no pudo contenerse y pego su frente al pecho de Kaneki, el la atrajo más a el para sentirla, se sentía tan feliz

Nadie podría romper ese momento tan tierno y cálido

—¿Y dime, que haces aquí?

Pregunto Rize curiosa, separando su frente del pecho de Kaneki y mirarlo a su rostro, el por su lado abrió su máscara para mostrar su boca sonriente, el dejo sus manos ahora en mas caderas de la chica

—Fui invitado por la familia Mogami, se podría decir que conexiones políticas

Respondió Kaneki tranquilamente, Rize por otro lado, se asustó un poco por que venía con Yomo, si lo descubrían que esta con ella, iniciarán una pelea, intento ocultar su expresión

—¿Conexiones políticas?

—Yo... Bueno es un poco difícil de explicarlo, me llaman el Rey de un ojo. Tienen grandes expectativas incluso yo dudo sobre mis capacidades

Los ojos de Rize brillaron por tal declaración, ella nunca se abría imaginado semejante echo, sabía que Kaneki estaba haciendo algo importante pero nunca que el seria el rey y que el dudará de si mismo le recordaba al pequeño chico que conoció, tímido y dulce

—No lo había pensado... Eso es mucha responsabilidad

Contestó impactada, para caminar al borde de la terraza y quitarse la máscara

—Estas cosas siempre me incomodan, pero creo que si confiaron en ti es por algo, primero no te defraudes a ti

Dijo Rize para mirar su máscara con incomodidad, Kaneki río un poco al recordar que hace tiempo Rize también pensaba así, bueno en realidad utilizaba nada... Literal. Una sonrisa permaneció en su rostro, cada vez que la miraba se sentía seguro de su mismo

El se acercó a Rize y se hincó un poco para poner su altura como la de la chica, se colocó a su lado pegando su hombro, la ghoul miro el cielo, mucho tiempo estuvo mirando abajo a la oscuridad, recordaba el dolor recorriendo su cuerpo, las agujas, los que cuchillos, podía decirse que aún sentía que estaban hay, lastimandola y desgarrando su interior, experimentando sin su consentimiento

Aveces la dejaban sin comer durante semanas para luego romper su piel y ver que su sanación no actuaba rápido de hay frutos sus cicatrices, ella solo tenia en la cabeza la idea de matarlos, a todos

—El odio te consumirá

Los pensamientos de Rize fueron ahuyentados por las palabras de Kaneki, ella lo miro estupefacta, su respiración detuvo y sentía como si corazón bordadeba lentamente. Retrocedió unos pasos del lado de Kaneki, dejando unos metros de distancia

Kaneki se separó del borde para matarla, sus ojos eran despiadados a la mirada de Rize, sin emisiones

—¿Que... Has dicho?

Pregunto con un tono asustada, un silencio los separó, el de giro sobre sus talos, sus ojos eran oscuros y muy tranquilos, ella solo empezó a tartamudear

—No se que p-por que has dicho eso... Yo estoy bien... Yo debo de salir de aquí

Rize se giro sobre sus tacones, necesitaba salir, aire, se estaba asfixiando, es que acoso su pasado jamás la dejaría en paz, ella metió su mano entre la cortina para abrir la puerta de cristal que los separaba de la fiesta y de los demás invitados

Pero una mano viajo a la puerta de cristal, evitando que se abriera, Rize miro sobre su hombro con horror, hay estaba la mirada penetrante de Kaneki sobre ella, pegando su pecho contra su espalda mientras que su mano libre descansaba sobre el brazo de Rize, ella maldijo que el fuera más alto que ella

—Si sigues así, nunca podrás superarlo. A mi me paso algo igual, me descontrole y termine abandonado mis ideales

El recuerdo de haber abandonado sus amigos y irse fue doloroso, pero sus amigos lo habían aceptado y eso lo hacía feliz, la Ghoul se giro, quedando cara a cara con Kaneki, el le sonrió tranquilamente pero rápidamente comió su expresión al ver como lágrimas gordas salían de los ojos de Rize

—Yo, estaba aterrada, quería vivir, fuera de ese laboratorio, escapar, y por que todos deben decidir como debo de vivir

Kaneki se aferro a ella, sus brazos de apretaron alrededor de la figura diminuta de Rize

Y por fin, ella grito todo

—¿Como pudiste perder a mi futura esposa?

Dijo fastidiado el heredero pelirrojo, llevaban un rato buscando a la ghoul de ojos morados y parecía que la tierra se la había comido, todos estaban más centrados en la inesperada visita del rey que nadie le tomo importancia o miro a la hermosa pelimorada

—Ugh cállate, tu fuiste quien la ahuyentó

Yomo estaba más que asustado, estaba preocupado, ver llorar a Rize era algo que lo rompía desde adentro, el busco por todos lados, pero nada, se pego a una pared y empezó a sentir como le carcomía la carne el sentimiento

El pelirrojo se quedo viendo a Yomo con pena, uno de sus meseros paso y le ofreció una copa, el la tomo y se la empinó, se acercó a una de las terrazas para salir un momento


	7. Oh no

—Que extraño

Murmuró el pelirrojo al ver como estaba cerrada una de sus terrazas, no tenía que estar así, solo se necesito un chasquido para que viniera uno de sus sirvientes y abriera la puerta

Sus ojos se asombraron al encontrar a dos personas

—¡Hey, malditos!

Kaneki beso las mejillas de Rize absorbiendo la humedad de sus lágrimas, él la miraba con cariño mientras ella seguía con los ojos cristalinos

¿Por que lloraba tanto al verlo? Dijo curiosidad, a caso era su orgullo olvidado o su fuerza, sinceramente no comprendía pero si podía ayudarla entonces estaba todo bien. Sin embargo a los ojos de Kaneki en esos momentos para él estaba la chica mas dulce y tierna que se acurrucaba entre sus brazos y leflotaba la cabeza

—Rize...

Llamo Kaneki a la chica para que ella lo mirara a los ojos, el sonrió mientras llevaba sus manos a sus mejillas y se acercaba a su rostro

—Quiero estar cerca de ti... No quiero volver a perderte, yo quiero que seas parte de mi vida

Los ojos de Rize se iluminaron a solo segundos, él quería estar cerca, quería que ella fuera parte de su vida. Le estaba permitiendo a un monstruo ser importante para él. De nuevo sus ojos le volvieron a picar y ya sintiendo las lágrimas desbordar hacia sus cachetes pero Kaneki la sorprendió tomándola del rostro

—Pero no llores por favor

Pego su frente a la de Rize y suspiro feliz al observar que ella asintió, el cuerpo de Rize que estaba tenso se relajo después de unos minutos, él rey deposito sus manos en las caderas de Rize y deposito un beso en su mejilla

—Kaneki, no deberíamos estar aquí

Sugirió Rize mientras sus mejillas se ponían más rojas dado a que el vino de sangre ya le había proporcionado un sonrojo. Pero Kaneki parpadeo un par de veces confundido

—¿Qué?

—Es que yo... Vine acompañada de... Yomo

Una vena se remarcó en la frente de Kaneki mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía, se podía decir que era una expresión normal si no fuera que era forzada y que mostraba algo de enojo. No tenía nada en contra de Yomo, excepto que le oculto lo de Rize y sentía que quería que Touka y el estuvieran juntos, pero aun así no soportaba tan solo que la hermosa chica que estaba al frente suyo se estuviera preocupando por ser descubiertos por el

¿Acaso eran unos amantes adolescentes que se escondían para demostrar su amor?

—Oh ya veo

Dijo Kaneki con un tono sereno y una mirada tranquila, aun que por dentro se estaba comiendo las ganas de partir algunas caras, la ghoul sonrió con confianza y tomaba una mano de Kaneki con gentileza, aun que la textura no fuera suave ni lisa, esa deformación le deba cierto calor que sentía que había olvidado

Sin pensarlo pego su mejilla a la mano de Kaneki con sutileza mientras cerraba los ojos. Pero no noto el intenso efecto que causó en Kaneki, su cara se torno roja y parecía que sacaría humo por su cabeza. La mano libre de Kaneki viajo al cabello de Rize para que sus dedos se mezclaran con sus cabellos y solo con un movimiento acerco su cabeza a su cuerpo

Kaneki olió el cabello de Rize, flores y frutas mezclados con la esencia natural de muerte de ella algo que hace mucho le habría causado náuseas pero ahora solo lo recibía con cariño al haberse acostumbrado a ese aroma tan delicioso

La Ghoul por otro lado sentía el calor del cuello de Kaneki mezclado con el olor de su piel. Ella respiro profundamente para poder sentir a Kaneki, la naturaleza muerta en el le había oler delicioso

Muerte, sufrimiento y dolor estaban mezclado con la belleza y elegancia

Una risita había salido de los labios de Rize mientras despegaba su rostro del cuello de Kaneki, por la parte de él la miró curioso para ponerse rojo cuando ella empezó acercarse a su rostro juguetona

Shuu era alguien con mucha paciencia pero una cosa era tener a Kaneki y otra a un Yomo casi borracho y al borde del colapso

—Solo quería que se divirtiera... Pero ese maldito pelirrojo sin alma

Hablo Yomo frustrado mientras tomaba de su copa. Sin embargo Shuu sólo observaba molesto y ya se lo cobraría después al maldito, pero fue como una iluminación lo que se le vino a la mente

—¿Con quien vienes acompañado?

Preguntó Shuu entrecerrando los ojos divertido y por un momento Yomo tomó en seco, sudor frío empezó a viajar por su rostro mientras lo miraba aterrado

—Un amigo

Hablo cortante mientras se alejaba y se acomodaba su máscara ya que se la había quitado por un momento, ahora no le importaba si Kaneki estaba hay o lo veía. Tenía que encontrar a Rize antes de que Kaneki se le adelantara

El pelirrojo grito enojado al mirar como sus invitados comían partes de un hombre en su terraza

—¡Por dios! Hay habitaciones para eso

Volvió a gritar mientras sacaba a patadas a los ghouls con enojo, se inclino en su terraza mientras suspiraba con algo de cansancio

Amaba a los humanos y ghouls. Era algo raro en su especie pero en verdad le parecía asombro las similitudes que tenían en común _**aún que tampoco negaría que amaba el sabor de ellos**_

Sin pensarlo se llevó un dedo del humano que habían destripado en su terraza a su boca, la carne se pegaba a su hueso pero los dientes del Ghoul eran fuertes y hechos para la carne humana

En tan solo unos minutos aventó el hueso limpio al suelo para tomar un pañuelo de su saco y limpiarse la boca

Miró a su alrededor para entrar de nuevo pero su mirada se posiciono a la cabellera morada de quien se había ganado su atención

—Seño... ¡Señorita Shiro!

Cuando ella empezó acercarse a su rostro juguetona fue detenida por un grito empujando con mucha fuerza a Kaneki haciendo que este cayera en el suelo. Kaneki por otro lado espero un beso, si quiera un rose de labios pero solo fue empujado al piso

—Se... Señor Leo

Hablo Rize algo descuidada para mirarlo y arreglarse su máscara. Leo sonrió feliz y se acercó al borde

—Señorita Shiro, la busque por todos lados, por favor déjeme llevarla adentro

Hablo Leo para poner un pie sobre la terraza pero Rize exaltada empezó a mover sus brazos en protesta temiendo que saltará hacia ella aun que solo había dos metros de diferencia no se imaginaba el escándalo que ocurriría si viera a Kaneki con ella

—¡No!...

Grito y por un momento el tiempo se paro. Leo solo se quedó perplejo y Kaneki seguía tumbado estando alerta de por sí el llevaba al balcón donde estaba Rize y él

—No hay necesidad alguna, yo necesitaba unos segundos a solas y ahora mismo entro para no preocupar a nadie más

Hablo Rize más calmada y respirando hondo. Por otra parte Leo como un perrito bajo su pie y se retiro haciendo una reverencia

—La veré adentro, mi señorita

Y se esfumó. Rize por otro lado se dejó caer sobre el piso ya tranquilizada pero sus manos seguían adheridas al borde de la terraza

Giro un poco su cuello para ver a Kaneki como se ponía a un lado de ella, rápidamente sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y volteo

—Te viste genial

Una risita salio de los labios de Rize en respuesta, se soltó y esperando el suelo fue atrapada por los brazos fuertes de Kaneki

Su listón voló y su cabello cayó al suelo en forma de cascada deslizándose sobre la rodilla que había puesto Kaneki en la espalda de Rize para amortiguar el peso

La mano libre de Kaneki se posiciono en la cadera de Rize mientras que la otra acercaba el cuerpo de Rize al suyo

—Kaneki

Habló Rize al sentir como el agarre de la palma en su cabeza se apretaba y el acercamiento entre ellos dos no ayudaba

—Rize... Nunca te lo dije antes pero

Los ojos de Rize se iluminaron con intensidad mientras que sus labios temblaban, él se acercaba más hasta que casi se podía sentir la respiración del otro

— _ **Realmente eres hermosa**_


	8. No Otra Vez

Kaneki sintió el golpe de la adrenalina para besar a Rize y le robo un beso. Ella movió sus manos a su rostro y se separó de él, duró muy poco ese beso pero tampoco fue rápido

Los ojos de Rize brillaban con intensidad y empezó hablar

—Kaneki, en verdad quiero esto y deseo amarte pero aún no se si yo pueda...-

Pero fue interrumpida cuando Kaneki acarició su rostro y le devolvió la sonrisa

—Yo esperare una eternidad solo para estar contigo

Hablo Kaneki para depositar un beso dulce en la mejilla de la chica, suspiro para ponerse de pie y ayudar a su dama igualmente a estar parada, él la apretó contra su cuerpo en un abrazo pero no fue de deseo si no de no querer nunca separarse

Rize lo recibió con gusto y dejo que estuvieran así varios minutos, ella fue la primera que lo soltó

—Debería salir primero, no queremos que te vean conmigo cierto

Hablo Rize para acomodar su máscara, no quería irse del lado de Kaneki y menos con lo que había pasado. Ella y el deseaban permanecer hasta el amanecer en esa terraza

Kaneki miro con tristeza como se retiraba Rize del balcón, el se dio una media vuelta para ver la ciudad. Como deseaba que en otra vida se conocieran y no hubieran los problemas que pasaron

 _ **Pero el era el Rey y ella una reina rota**_

—¡Rize!

El grito hizo que Rize diera un salto del susto pero fue calmada al percibir los fuertes brazos de Yomo alrededor suyo

—Te dije que no te separaras de mi

Rize lo miro divertida y con una sonrisa, pero el pico de la máscara casi le saca un ojo, le devolvió el abrazo y hundió su rostro en su pecho haciendo que Yomo olvidará su antes frustración

—Quiero irme de aquí

Yomo suspiro y tomó a Rize poniéndola a un lado de el mientras la tomaba del codo así desaparecieron entre la multitud

Los dos salieron del edificio rápidamente, Yomo observó como la nariz de Riza estaba roja del frío por lo cual abrió su saco cubriéndola a un lado de él

—Gracias Yomo

Los dos llegaron a su hogar cansados y sin decir una palabra cayeron dormidos juntos aun que Rize sabia que esa noche no sería fácil de olvidar

Yomo siempre despertaba antes y dejaba todo preparado para la chica Ghoul, su baño y su desayuno. Siempre siendo el chico serio pero atento, dejó un beso en la frente de su niña para desaparecer todo el resto del día

Rize despertaba unos minutos después para verificar que tuviera ropa, había noches en las que se la quitaba toda quedando completamente desnuda y comenzaba malentendidos con Yomo, no eran vergonzosos si no que le daba unos buenos regaños

Respiro aliviada al ver que tenía su camisón negro, se levantó rápidamente para ir al baño quitándose la ropa y hundirse unos segundos dejando su rostro para respirar

Terminó en unos minutos para ponerse una bata de baño, se dirigió a la cocina por café y le dio una rápida mirada al refrigerador para encontrar un trozo de carne que Yomo ya le había dejado

Suspiro feliz y tomo su taza con su carne para tumbarse en el sillón y encender la televisión, el canal seguía en las noticias pero algo atrajo su atención

—Se han descubierto 4 cuerpos de jóvenes chicas a las afueras de ciudad, testigos dicen que estas mujeres fueron a una fiesta para nunca más volver

Rize miro con pánico esas chicas las había visto en el evento de ayer, sus manos estaban destrozadas y sus caderas dislocadas. Pero ¿que clase de monstruo haría tal cosa? Se preguntó para cambiar el canal

 _ **Nunca las conociste... Solo son otra suma de carne muerta al final del camino**_

Algo en ella se sintió extraño, pero decidió no tomarle importancia. Es lo mejor se dijo a sí misma mientras desgarraba la carne

—Buuuugh

—Rayos Kaneki

Hablo Tsukiyama dándole unas palmadas en la espada del vomitado Rey. El pobre había bebido demasiado vino por alguna extraña razón que desconocía el Ghoul puro lo cual le causó vomitó todo la noche y toda la madrugada

Tsukiyama suspiro para darle un pañuelo al pobre cuando terminó, Kaneki se incorporo para echarse un poco de agua del lavado, su aspecto daba asco, grandes cuencas moradas se empezaban a formar en su ojos y su rostro estaba más pálido. Se estaba acabando con él mismo

—¿Yomo ya llegó a la base?

Pregunto Kaneki a Tsukiyama, el cuál lo miro con poco interés para contestar

—Si, creo que ya llego

Contestó Tsukiyama sin curiosidad por otro lado Kaneki se seco la cara para quitarse a camisa sonrojado al ghoul que estaba con él

El Rey camino hasta su cama y tomó otra junto con un abrigo de cuello largo

—Saldré un momento

Hablo Kaneki serio para salir de hay con una sonrisa

 _ **Ese día nadie los interrumpiría, ni a él ni a su amada**_

Rize miraba con aburrimiento como el chico de la tienda la veía embobado y hacia que su paciencia se agotará

—Disculpe

—Oh claro señorita, disculpe

Hablo el empleado mientras registraba sus compras. Rize jugueteo con sus uñas, era buen entretenimiento para ella

El sonido del timbre alertó a Rize, unos estudiantes universitarios demasiado gritones. Miro al pobre empleado demasiado flaco y con una cara de bebé, debía de estar en preparatoria. No debió de haber tomado ese turno

Los chicos se movieron rápido hacia el mostrador con más que frituras

—Oye idiota, más rápido

Chasqueo los dedos haciendo que el empleado se moviera nervioso. Rize solo miraba fijamente el precio preparando su dinero sin darse cuanta como la encerraban los universitarios

—Hola reina

Imbécil

Rize giro un poco su cabeza para verlo, más alto que ella y cabello rubio, como disfrutaría golpearlo. Pero mala idea haber traído unos shorts cortos y una bata con una camisa suelta

—300 yenes

Interrumpió el empleado llamando la atención de la Ghoul, sacó una tarjeta con su identificación pero fueron tomadas bruscamente por el chico rubio

—Este hombre se ve demasiado mayor para ti hermosa

—Dámelo

Hablo con la voz más tranquila que encontró, pero el solo hecho de verla la cara tan sonriente solo la hacía apretar sus puños más fuertes

—¿Es tu Papá o tu Sugar Daddy? Señorita Ren... —

Pero su voz no termino cuando voló hacia el otro lado de la tienda, todos estaban sorprendidos de que esta chica tan pequeña haya podido hacer esa hazaña

Saco algunas monedas y se las extendió al empleado, recogió sus tarjetas tomando las bolsas de sus compras para salir del lugar pero las fuertes manos de otro chico no le permitieron pasar

—Miren, realmente no saben con quien se están metiendo

Dijo a los tres chicos mientras sentía un delicioso hormigueo en la espalda baja, pero uno de ellos sacó una navaja a lo cual Rize suspiro

Sintiendo su kagune y el escenario perfecto tomo una posición para atacar

Pero el timbre interrumpió nuevamente asomando a un chico de cabello blanco o mejor dicho el Rey

—¿Rize?

Los ojos de Rize lo difuminaron

—No otra vez...

Buenoooo aquí esta, listo para ustedes mis bebés y pues espero que lo hayan disfrutado ;w;


End file.
